Star
by Awsome Prussia Fan45
Summary: so this really random but basically it is just a series following the dogs of the nations. this one is about Star America's dog who he saved from the streets. while Star tries to a just to her new life thing may not be as peaceful as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

A/N First of all I don't own hetalia the characters or the canon dogs that will appear such as Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie. I do however own Star and the other dogs of my creation. This AU was created by Kyokoon64 I have however changed the dogs. Some are similar but I have made a point to change them. This first chapter is not a chapter really just telling you who's who. There are a lot of dogs and for the sake of help those who read this keep track I will put who the dogs are, what they look like, a little about them and who owns them.

Star(Female). Reddish/brown mutt with white and gray marking and brown eyes who belongs to America. age approx. 4 years.

Aster(female). Golden retriever with brown eyes who belongs to Germany. Age approx, 8 years.

Berlitz(Male). Black and tan German shepherd who belongs to Germany. Age approx, 5 years.

Blackie(Male). Doberman who belongs to Germany. Age approx. 1 year.

Maple(female). White and brown malamute who belongs to Canada. Age approx. 3 years.

Sunflower(Female). White and cream Borzoi who belongs to Russia. Age approx 2.5 years.

Miles(male). Liver spotted dalmatian who belongs to England. Age approx 4 years.

Snowie( female). bichon frise who belongs to France. Age approx 2 years.

Lion(Male). Red Chow Chow who belongs to china, Age approx 7 years.

Sun(Female). Sand colored shar-pei who belongs to china, age approx 1 year.

Pochi(female). white Sheba inu mix who belongs to japan.

Bear(male). Brindle Akita inu who belongs to Japan.

Hannatamago(female): Small white dog who belongs to Finland.

A/N there will be more dogs and when that happens I will update this chapter. Also the breed of Germany third dog is not quite clear. I have seen his as both a black lab and a doberman. I made blackie a doberman because it is a German breed.


	2. ONE

Star lifted her large head. Her pointed wolf like ears alert. The front door opened and her owner walked in. Excited she ran over to greet him. Her owner who had a sad look on his face smiled as the large, wolfish dog ran up to him nearly knocking him over.

"Hey girl at least you want to see me." He said petting her. Star could only guess what had upset her owner so much. She tilted her head to one side and looked up at him. The look must have been cute because he laughed. " I had a bad meeting." He told her. "Let me go change and we will go for a walk."

He got up and left leaving Star to wounder what the other nations had done to upset him. Yes I said nations. Her owner was the United States of America otherwise know as Alfred f. Jones. She knows what meeting could be like thanks to the nations being able to take their dogs sometimes. Usually a lot of yelling and even though America was one of the loudest no one seemed to listen to him. Was that what had upset him? Did they not listen again? America came back and was about to clip her leash on when Some knocked on the door. Now Star was not one of those dogs who went crazy when this happens she just simply waited for America to open the door.

"What do you want Russia." That name made Star uneasy. America was not fond of Russia and so neither was Star.

"I though Star might want to play with Sunflower da." Sunflower now that was a name Star did like.

Sunflower is Russia dog, a borzoi with a white coat that also has cream markings. She was the exact opposite of her owner. Russia is intimidating, Sunflower is not. Well unless you are Snowie France's bichon frise who is convinced that all the dogs bigger than her are out to get her. She is the most terrified of Star who is one of the biggest dogs. So what if Sunflower has long legs, is a little clumsy, and tends to knock over those smaller than herself. Star likes her and since she does America makes himself put up with Russia to make his Dog happy.

"We were going to go for a walk, but i guess running around in the back yard with Sunflower will work." Star started to bark and ran up to the door as the two visitors stepped inside.

Star's POV.

"Sunflower it's good to see you." i said moving to greet my friend.

"Star it is good to see you too. It has been a while since i have seen other dogs. I wish people were not so scared of Russia" Sunflower said whining a bit at the end. I suppressed a growl. People had good reason to fear Russia, he was often quite cruel. The worst part is that most of time he does not realize it. Once we got outside we saw Hero America's cat. Hero is a cream cat with brown fluffy fur around his neck like a mane as well as black markings on his face that looked like glasses. He is like our owner almost exactly the same personality.

"Hey Sunflower if you are here that means the commie is to." Yep this cat has no filter. "Star why are to out here and not in there protecting out." Where's Scone when you need him? Scone is England's cat and usually does a good at keeping the younger cat in line, or just telling how stupid he is being. One way or the other you don't mess with an upset Scone. Hero learned this the hard way, I on the other hand am a bit smarter than my housemate and just gave temperamental Scottish fold his space when he did visit.

Sunflower snarled."Do you want me to rip you to shred?" Part of me wanted to see Sunflower give Hero a lesson on watching what you say, but if i did not stop this it would end badly.

"Now, now murder is not the answer. Hero Sunflower is my friend. If you are so concerned about her owner you go guard America." To prove my point i snarled at the cat. I had been a stary dog before America took me in. I had fought many dogs (and the occasional cat) and won many fights. Hero would be dumb to even try anything. He seem to get that i was dead serious and not wanting to become a chew toy quickly ran inside. "That cat is too bold for his own good." I said and turned to Sunflower. "You OK. Hero is too much like America."

"He is right. Everyone is scared of Ivan, even you. No one ever visits they fear they won't leave unscathed."

"If makes you feel any better America puts up with Russia because i like you. All the dogs like you. Russia treats you like a princess. You have a great life. One that you have lived since you were a puppy. If you had the same start as me i don't know if you would be the same dog." I said as we settled under one of the large trees in the yard.

"What do you mean? America adores you and plus it is warm here." If there was one thing Sunflower and her owner had in common it would be their desire to live in a warm place.

"It's not warm in the winter. I have not been a pet for long only a year." I said starring at my white fore paws.

"Do you miss it?" Sunflower said. Now that was a hard question.

"Do i miss wandering around, having to fight for everything. No would not wan't to go back to that." There was one thing in the back of mind that i did not bring up. What ever happened to Gray? My brother the only one i had after our mother was killed. The only one on the streets i could trust. Was he still alive? If so what does he think happen to me?

"Star, earth to Star." Sunflower said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What."

"I said did you hear what Aster been saying." Aster is Germany's Golden retriever. If Aster is spreading gossip it must be serious.

" Things are not peaceful. Some are restless. She said many Nations have visited Germany, same has happened with Russia. They come wanting to form some kind of alliance, they get turned away though and are never happy."

"what nations are we talking about?" I ask. This seems to have caused my friend a great bit of worry.

"It is always smaller Nations even a few micro-nations. Be careful for i fear they will try here soon."

A/N first chapter yay. I really love star and her brother does have a role to play. I also and bring the nekotaila cats in. I gave America's the name of Hero and England's is Scone.


	3. TWO

I tried to keep pace with America as we walked to the world meeting, but the pain in my hind leg was almost too much. It had been six months since Sunflower's visit and since then I had started to have a painful leg. Not that America had noticed, but don't get me wrong he is a great owner. I just wish he would pay more attention. As we near the the room sounds of utter chaos bombard my ears. As we walk in it is not much better. Prussia was bugging Austria and Hungary was sneaking up behind Prussia

with a pan. England and France were literally strangling each other and Miles England's dalmatian was watching quite annoyed with his owners antics. The chaos did not end with the nations since Lion China's chow chow and Blackie Germany's doberman were arguing about who would be a better guard dog? Why... just why? I limped over to one of the windows where Aster was laying in the sun that was shining though.

"How's your leg?" The older dog asked concern showing in her eyes.

"Not any better. I'm hoping someone will notice." She saw her friend frown.

"Wait here." She said and went over to Germany who at this point had stopped trying regain control. Aster yipped and nosed her owners side. She succeeded in gaining his attention and led him over to her.

"Vhat's Vrong Aster." as an answer Star got up and started to limp, but unlike the other time the leg gave out with a snap.


End file.
